These Next Two Years
by AlonelyExplosion
Summary: When Max and Fang are somehow roomed together at school, an friendly disagreement leads to all out hatred. They come to realize, however, there is more than just hatred they feel toward each other. But who will swallow their pride first to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to start off saying that it has been many years since i read the Maximum ride series so if some of the information isn't spot on, don't judge me too harshly, the story doesn't really follow the books anyway, i mean they don't have wings and all that stuff they're just themselves all at one boring high school boarding school. Okay well hope that didn't turn you off the story. The next chapters will get better, I promise!

* * *

><p>The Bell rang loudly and jumped up, practically running over my teacher on the way out. "Mr. Walker, a word." I heard Mr. Santen say from behind me. I took in a deep breath, trying to keep in my groan. It was a Friday; the last thing that I wanted to do was talk to my economics teacher.<p>

I turned and walked over to his desk, "Yea?" I asked letting some of my annoyance show.

He shuffled some papers around on his desk, and then looked up at me once all the people left. "Sleeping in class will not help you pass this class, Mr. Walker." He said sternly. _Really, this again?_ I opened my mouth to argue with him again, but decided not to waste more time.

"I understand. It won't happen again." I said through gritted teeth and turned to leave. "Wait, Mr. Walker." I turned slowly back to face him. "The principal wanted to let me know that you're getting a roommate. If there's any problems go see him in his office." I stood there awkwardly, taking it all in.

"That's all, Mr. Walker." He said dismissively.

I walked out of the room and strode back fast to the dorm rooms. I wasn't exactly a people person, everyone knew that. I specifically asked for a room by myself, I even made up some story about mood swings and violent tendencies so they wouldn't be tempted to pair me up.

I froze some girl stood by door looking at a piece of paper confused, then stuffed it in her back pocket and began looking through her huge bag.

She was pretty. Long, brown wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back. Slender and tall. Black combat boots, dark wash jeans, red shirt and black leather jacket. _Decent taste I guess. _

"Sorry, can I help you?" I asked her. Her head snapped up, "Uh, no. Just trying to find my key."

_In front of my door? _"Um, alright." I said slipping by her and unlocking my dorm room.

"Wait, is this your dorm room?" She asked. _No, shit. _

"I was assigned to this dorm though…" she continued stepping in behind me.

I froze, so she was my new roommate? "There must be some mistake." I said quickly holding my hand out, "Let me see that paper."

I smoothed out the paper and looked over every detail. I gave it back to her, "Well I guess you can move your stuff in, and we'll figure everything out."

"Oh, I already have everything." She said patting her bag. I glanced down at it. The bag wasn't small, but it really wasn't that big either, especially for a girl.

I tossed my bag on the bed, "Make yourself at home." I picked up an envelope addressed to me that was lying on the desk.

**I know this is short notice, but you are receiving a roommate. I remember your request for living alone, but we are short on room, because of the small fire a month ago**_. _I laughed to myself, _small fire, yeah right. _Some pranksters decided to build and set off a bomb in one of the dorm bathrooms. It was supposed to be a small stink bomb in the vent system but something went wrong, obviously, knocking out practically the whole dorm hall. **Well, anyway, extra bedding is being sent to your room. Another bed, however, won't being arriving for a couple of weeks or so. I'm sure you and your new roommate, Max, can figure something out in the meantime. **_Whoa, wait, _"Your name is Max?" I asked turning around. "Uh, yeah. Maximum Ride. I'm guessing that's why I was paired with you. But don't worry; they said it's temporary so hopefully I should be out of your space soon." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Fang, by the way." Her eyes widened, "Fang? Hmm I like it."

I shrugged and handed her the letter. She read it quickly and glanced back up at me, "You don't talk much do you?" She asked.

"I mostly like to keep to myself." I replied.

"Is that why you requested to be roomed by yourself?" She said with almost a laugh. I smiled back at her, "Yeah, I made up some story about having violent mood swings." I said getting up to sit next to her on the bed and taking the letter back. She laughed at that. She had a nice laugh, easy. "I did the same thing at the last school I went to."

"So I guess you can set your stuff up anywhere, I'll go check the office to see if the bedding arrived. I'll move some things around so that there's room for me to sleep on the floor." I said standing up.

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed, "I know I'm a girl, but come on, I'm not fragile."

I groaned, "I didn't think you were fragile, I was just thinking you were going to take over the bed eventually anyway." I said matching her tone.

"Seriously?"

And just like that a pleasant conversation turned into a fight.

"What?!"

"You're so sexist!"

"I'm not being sexist! I'm trying to make you comfortable."

"Oh, and I'm such a diva that I can't sleep on the floor?"

"You know what? You can sleep on the floor, it's all yours." I said slamming the door as I left the room.

This is why I didn't want a roommate, especially a stubborn female. I hadn't even known my Max for 20 minutes and I was already looking forward to the day that she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

-MAX-

He went from cute to annoying in exactly 0.2 seconds. Maybe I overacted a little, but hey, he should know who he is going to be living with for the next couple of months. I sighed deeply, why did I always have to start fights with people? _That's what got you kicked out of your last school, Max. _

I just need to learn his schedule so I can make little contact with him as possible and we will fine. I started clearing some things off the windowsill and moving it to his desk. I heard the door unlock soon followed by a thunderous voice.

"What the hell are you doing with my stuff?" He yelled, pushing me away from the window. I grinded my teeth together. I took all I had to not tackle him to the ground right there.

"We _are_ sharing a room." I pointed out anger lacing every syllable, "I know you're not very happy about it, but I need at least one shelf for my stuff."

He glared at me. I glared right back at him.

I don't know how long we stood there just glaring at each other, hoping the amount of anger I felt toward him was showing in my eyes. In my head, there were flames. I hope he saw the fire.

The door swung open, but our eyes held.

"Yo Fang, me and Gaz-"

The voice was male, deep. I guessed he was tall, maybe even built, but I was too stubborn to confirm my predictions.

"Uh, Fang?" He asked again, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable. Fang broke eye contact, "Yeah Iggy?" I laughed to myself, he sounded almost annoyed. Fang looked back at me, I smiled.

"Gaz and I were going to that dorm party tonight if you wanted to come. But, more importantly who is this?"

"I'm Max, Fang's new roommate." I said, with a slight wave.

He looked at Fang then back at me and burst out laughing.

"Wow Fang...you didn't even want…you got yourself…a girl on top of everything…" He choked out between laughs.

"Well, anyway," He said finally gaining composure, "I'm Iggy. If you can't already tell Fang isn't big on…people. Me an' Gaz try to socialize him, but…" He glanced over at Fang, then stopped talking. Fang looked like he was about ready to snap his neck in half.

"Have fun at the party Fang, I can finish moving in myself." I said happily.

"There is no way in hell that you're doing that without me being here." He said.

"Seriously, what is with you? Are you going to start locking your shit up too?" I asked, secretly feeling bad that I called his stuff shit. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth for a comeback when Iggy's laughter interrupted.

"Well, I think you guys are going to have fun living together."

We both snapped out heads to look at him. It sounded so weird when it was put like that. I wouldn't just being using this room to sleep. I would need space to study and get ready and change clothes…

"Split the room in half?" Fang suggested. I shrugged; it's as if he knew the thoughts running through my mind.

"Right here." He said, tracing a line from the bed to the wall with his finger. "Um, I think not. You get the desk, the dresser, and the closet? No. I get at least one."

"I thought you got the windowsill?"

"Seriously? I was trying not to impose, figuring you would offer some more space. I cannot believe you!"

"Me?! Well if it wasn't for your stupid name we wouldn't be in this situation!"

My jaw dropped, did he just go there? My hand twitched wanting to punch him in big, stupid face. He glared at me and I glared back. _Eh, what the hell. _I punched him. It was a rather quick decision, but I loved it. Which kind of makes me sound like a psycho, but trust me I'm not.

He stumbled backward and touched his cheekbone. One of my rings hit the thinnest part of his cheekbone and slit it open. _Whoops. _

I glanced back at the door. Iggy stood wide-eyed. I felt like I should apologize for hitting his friend, but at the same time that dumbass had it coming.

"Um, yeah, just put some ice on it and it should be fine. Sorry for punching your friend." I said uncomfortably. He broke out in a smile and I was wrapped up in a hug. I pushed him away, _what the hell dude? _

"Sorry, but it's about time that someone socked that dramatic, emo kid back into reality."

I returned his smile, _I might actually find friends at this school. _


	3. Chapter 3

-MAX-

So, yeah, making friends with the best friend of the guy you just punched probably wasn't the best way to go about getting on your roommate's best side, but I wasn't exactly in a position to pass up on friends.

True, people did annoy me, a lot, but Iggy seemed cool, and actually having people to talk to would be nice for a change. So, I made the mature decision to leave Fang bleeding in our room and go with Iggy to the party.

I heard the music before we even turned the corner to the designated hall. "You said this was a dorm party?" I asked. It definitely sounded like more than these tiny rooms could hold.

The smile, that I swear was a permanent feature on his face, grew wider. "Well, it was a dorm, until a chemistry experiment went wrong. Half the dorm burned down, the other half just got fire damage, but the dean figured he should move people out to avoid a lawsuit or something. So, some jocks got together and broke down some walls on the inside, some art freaks started painting, and the band nerds hooked up a sound system…" He trailed off as we reached the door. "I think you'll like it."

The first part of the party was a blur, I was trying to adjust to the odd lighting while Iggy insisted on me meeting practically everyone there.

"Iggy. I'm never going to remember any of these people."

He smiled at that. "It's okay, they probably won't remember you either," He laughed, "you're right though, go mingle, you look like you need a drink."

He shoved a red solo cup into my hand and disappeared into the mass. I sighed and made my way over to the edge of the room.

The walls practically shook with bass and crowd in the middle definitely enjoyed the beat, or just the excuse to rub up on each other. A few stragglers were hanging out by the drinks, while others flirted closer the arch.

_How had I not noticed the arch 'till now? _The hole in the wall seemed drastic compared to the upbeat living room. There was no lights, no music, just a black abyss dug out of the blan white walls.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I started to make my way over to it, when I stopped short. Sitting on a couch was probably one most attractive guy I've seen.

Blonde hair that almost covered his astonishing blue eyes. Muscles that bulged under his white v-neck. Did I mention he was alone? And just like that I had forgotten why I even walked over there.

To my surprise, he noticed me. He smiled, "Hey, you're that new girl right?" He asked, his voice was deep and thick, and I was instantly drawn in.

Before I even knew I was walking I sat down beside him, and flashed a smile, "I'm Max."

"Wow," He said quietly, sweeping a strand of hair out of my face, "We got lucky with our new girl…" He smirked and his eyes flicked to various parts of my body. My true Max wanted to slap him for that, but the dominant Max, the one that was slightly intoxicated, loved that he was checking me out.

"Well," I breathed, leaning in closer to him, "I think I got lucky moving here." His eyes moved up to meet mine. The space between us closed slowly, he was taking his time, and it was driving me crazy.

I pulled back, he almost looked offended, and I loved it. "I thought we could move somewhere…"

"Private?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with delight. He took me by the waist and pulled me off the couch. Pushing our way through the crowd, he led me straight into the arch.

* * *

><p>Okay, Sorry for taking so long to upload, also upon review, I removed chapter three, so yeahhh sorry 'bout that, and here's the new chapter 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

-MAX-

My heart beat faster and – call me crazy – it annoyed me. It was just light enough to see shadowy outlines of doorframes and not a second was wasted on pulling me through one. I barely heard the door slam over the creak of the bedsprings.

The room was small and it took me a second to realize that it was an old dorm room. Complete with a boarded window, an ancient bed, and a trashed nightstand. At least someone along the line left a candle…or what I assumed was a candle.

He fished a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle. The candle was practically useless. Practically. It barely illuminated the nightstand, but it did give me a very nice view of the man standing before me.

I repositioned myself so that I was sitting on the middle of the bed, taking in the sites. He was hot. His body was toned, muscles rounding out his shoulders and arms. His chest muscles were big as well, stretching out his t-shirt, which I suddenly wanted to disappear.

His eyes finally met mine and he smirked. _Did I see dimples? _As if reading my mind he slipped his shirt off in one fast motion. My eyes were glued to his stomach, my eyes tracing over every delicious divot of his stomach.

He got closer, towering above me with a devilish grin on his face. I smirked back. He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on top of me. "So do I get a name?" I asked. He lightly chuckled, "Maybe we should just stop talking."

His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up to him. His lips found mine. He tasted of beer. I tried to push that to the back of my mind. His hands slid down to my hips and he grabbed my thigh, hooking it around himself. I could feel the bulge in his pants through my jeans as he greedily grinded against me.

I pulled back, he almost looked annoyed. _What was I doing? This wasn't me. I didn't do random hook-ups. _

"Sorry." I said, trying to wiggle my way out of his grip.

"Oh come on, we barely even kissed." He said pinning me with his knees. I sighed and avoided eye contact. "I know, I'm sorry..." I whispered and pushed against him again. "What's your problem?" He spat bitterly. I didn't know how to answer him, but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Look, I'm sorry. We can, like, try again later, just get the hell off me." I said, matching his tone.

Suddenly, his intense looked changed and he exhaled slowly, and straightened up, allowing me freedom. "No, you're right. It was a little fast. Here, I'm going to get something to drink do you want water or something?" He asked grabbing his t-shirt. I nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes.

I felt his shadowy form over me again and I looked up, he smiled, showing off those cute dimples. "I'm sorry babe."

-FANG-

I was still mentally fuming when midnight rolled around and I was getting angrier by the minute. _Where the hell was she? We needed to figure stuff out before our first night together. Maybe I should just make her sleep outside_. The idea delighted me, but knew it would only make things worse if I locked her out.

I shoved all her things into one corner and claimed the bed for myself, at least for tonight. I flicked off the light and pulled my shirt off, but I was still too mad to sleep. _I can't believe she actually hit me. _

I must have laid there for hours before the door swung open. Light from the hall poured in. I sat up, pissed, "Can you at least close the door, Max?"

"Oh, um, sorry. She kinda passed out, I just wanted to bring her back here, so I know she's safe. Um, where should I put her?"

_Wait, was a male voice? _"Her bed is over there." I said plainly, not even bothering to point.

"Thanks." He said, and clumsily made his way over to her half of the room. "Sorry 'bout that. Have a goodnight." He said turning towards me before leaving.

I locked the door after he was gone and moved to talk to Max, but thought better of it.

I flopped back into the bed, and let my anger slowly boil. _First night here and she already comes home drunk. If she thinks that she can do this every night, then she has another thing coming… oh, she's going to get an ear full tomorrow morning. _


	5. Chapter 5

-MAX-

I woke up in a fog. My head pounded and my whole body ached. Every movement caused pain, even breathing was a difficult task, as if a truck had slammed into me. "Fuck. . ." I groaned and rolled over to my side.

The light switched on and the steady pounding turned into an intolerable drilling. "Fang, for the love of god, please turn that off." I pleaded. I felt his figure loom over me, casting a slight shadow over me. _Or just stay there, block the light. _

"Max."

_I haven't even said anything to the guy today and he's already mad at me. _

"What?" I cringed, my throat was sore too. _What the heck happened last night? _

Fang lurked over me, saying nothing. I squinted from the light, but I could still see his glare. And if looks could kill, I would be dead . . . and brought back to life just to be killed again. His murderous scowl bore into me. I had the choice to take the bait or just ignore.

And of course, I took the bait.

"What, Fang?!" I said much louder this time. I felt the sting of involuntary tears from the pain that rose from my throat. I tired swallowing them back, but that made it worse.

He smirked, obviously seeing my tears. My breathing deepened. He was making me feel inferior and I hated it. Angrily and stood up and stormed past him.

"What are doing?" He asked in a tone that hit me the wrong way. I had to sudden urge to slam his head against the nearest piece of furniture.

_Calm down, Max. Nobody wants to clean blood off the desk. Breathe. _I grabbed the nearest clothes I could find and my random bag of toiletries.

I looked back up to be greeted by the most hateful scowl I've seen. My hand twitched. _Don't you hit him again, Max. _

"I'm going to shower. Is that okay, Pop?" I asked, sarcasm soaking every syllable. He rolled his eyes and looked like he was about to say something but I turned and slammed the door before he was able to mutter his intelligible comeback.

Once I reached the privacy of my shower I broke down. Hot water burned my skin, but the steam soothed my scratchy throat and dry eyes. The pounding in my head was still steady, but I was building a tolerance to it. My muscles ached. Every single one of them. It hurt to turn my neck. It hurt to lift my arms. It hurt to bend. I sunk down to the floor, ignoring the fact that thousands of feet have stood there.

I winced. Even my hips hurt. How does that even happen? I've drank before, I've gotten drunk, but never has it been this bad. That's actually saying something, I've been pretty gone before.

Don't judge me. It's a problem I know. But last night I didn't even plan on drinking. _How did I get so wasted? I don't even remember what happened after . . . what's his face brought me water. _

_It was water wasn't it? It did taste fizzy. . . No, no don't be crazy. He didn't bring you alcohol, you would've known, right? Well, I must have started drinking sometime shortly after. . . _

The shower tipped and swirled as I tried to piece the night together. I held my head with both hands like it might actually explode. My breathing was shallow and fast. My stomach knotted and squeezed suddenly. _Oh, God. _

Everything that I had left in my system was emptied out onto the aged shower floor. _Icing on the cake. _

_That's it. No more parties. _

Fifteen days. Fifteen whole days. Fifteen whole glorious days. Fifteen days Fang and I went without talking to each other. It was bliss. It was silent, and – if you subtracted the arguments we had through glares, sneers, and scoffs – we got along.

We had this system worked out. We posted our schedules on the bulletin board and I guess we basically just mastered the art of avoiding each other. Every week we took turns on the bed. The half of the room closest to the window became mine and the desk was "neutral" shared space.

He took showers early in the morning giving me time to grab breakfast quick and get dressed. Once he got back I headed to class. He liked to stay in the room after school, which was fine. I had claimed a corner in the library where no one spoke to me.

So there we were. This angry pair that managed to find a system that worked. We had been able to avoid each other well enough that if I wasn't so pissed at him, I would have found impressive.

It had gotten to a point where I figured that we would never talk to each other. Which was fine. I had nothing to say to him. And I figured he had nothing to say to me either.

I looked at the clock briefly before switching off the light for night. 12:06

_Sixteen days. _


End file.
